Endurance
by endofnonentity
Summary: As more time passes, Adam begins to realize just how much he is willing to give up to keep the relationship between Charlie and himself going. With his father forcing his hand, everything tumbles out into the open, leaving the pair facing more than Adam is ready to for. CHADAM. SLASH. This is the the fourth story in the series, preceded by The In Between, Limbo and Stitches.


**Hey everyone! I am back with the requested continuation! **

** After reading and rereading while I type, it's easy to skip over things with out meaning to. I hope that I have managed to fix a few things mentioned by you guys in this one. **

**Also, a special thank you to frosty wonder ice and jnyrx1 for the extremely helpful critiques. I quite literally copied and pasted them at the top of this story to remind myself to pay attention to trying to fixing certain things. As mentioned on my profile, I am not a writer so it is great to have someone let me know what is distracting and potentially hindering to my story flow. Just a reminder that I literally own nothing that is associated with any of these characters. **

_.:._

Endurance

By endofnonentity

The soft clink of metal against the laminate of the table top was something he had grown accustom to, the action having been added to his list of odd ticks that accompanied boredom or nerves.

Blue eyes watched his boyfriend as he talked to Fulton about the lack of good music listened to by most of the student body, using the complaint to buffer the idea of not going to any school dances for that reason alone.

"Charlie you wouldn't go even if they did play good music which is, beyond me. I mean where else are you supposed to meet chicks man?" Portman high fived the other bash brother who was seated next to him. Charlie apparently caught the eye roll Adam thought no one else saw if the way he was smiling at him from his seat said anything.

"The girls here are stuck up any way, lucky me, I already found mine." Even Connie punched Guy in the arm for that, everyone else settling for throwing things at him and complaining. It was all in good fun. Out of all the couples that flaunted their relationships all over the school, Guy and Connie had kept it mostly under wraps.

"Have you talked to Linda since, you know, the break up?" It got a little quiet, the rest of the team seamed to be interested in the answer as well as conscious that this could possibly be edging toward thin ice. There had been a short while, right after he and Linda had ended it that he was…moody, to put it nicely. Contrary to popular belief there hadn't been a big blow up or really any hard feelings. They just didn't work and as stupid as it was, it kind of hurt going back to being single when he had finally gotten used to the idea of being with someone.

"Not really, it's not like we share the same circle of friends. We have English together but," he just shrugged; it was beyond no big deal at this point. Adam was trying very hard to appear nonchalant and uninterested in the conversation at hand. He was not the jealous type. As far a he was concerned there was not anything left to be jealous of.

The Captain nudged Adam's shoe under the table, smiling at the other boy when he looked up from where he was anxiously peeling the skin off the orange he was going to eat.

"There's someone else any way." Adam's heart stuttered at that, his whole body going rigid. There was no way that Charlie had actually just uttered what his brain was trying to convince him of.

"Ok, now you have to spill!"

"You can't just _say _something like that and then not-"

"Who is she?"

Everyone erupted into questions. Portman dragged him into a head lock demanding he 'share with the class' because they were, after all a team.

Thankfully before they could all finish ganging up on him the bell rang, sending a groan through the group and they all gathered their things.

Adam was past getting mad at Charlie, instead he got anxious.

"Could you just, talk to me before you decide it's time to tell all of our friends that we are together?" His voice had that tired, irritated edge that had begun to show though more frequently since Christmas break.

"Hey, I didn't say anythi-" Then at the look Adam shot his way he opted for an amended version of his previously devised statement.

"Anything about _who _just that there was _someone_. That could mean a lot of things. Anyway, I promised you that I wouldn't tell them until we're ready." Even though he wanted to be resolute, it was damn near impossible when his boyfriend intertwined their fingers.

"Have you talked to your brother since they left?" Adam shook his head, leaning into the taller teen with out saying anything. They had, had a long discussion on the phone that night, most of which was Adam freaking out. Thankfully the Captain had managed to talk some sense into him. Ever the over analyzer, it had taken the better part of an hour for Charlie to get Adam to recognize that Derek was just trying to be supportive, to give him an ear to listen.

Adam was glad that he had met Derek, that there was this new layer of information, a new dimension that existed between them now.

"Sometimes I want to but, I think about it too much and I just get upset again. What the hell am I supposed to say to him anyway? Hey, so secrets out, could you please not tell dad because we both know how _that_ would end."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Adam hardly spared him a look for that comment. Yeah, that was the best way to breach the topic.

"I know you're pissed at him but, isn't it good that he's trying now? You know, rather than not at all?" Their seats were too far away from each other to continue the conversation, giving Adam some time to think about what he had said, even if he didn't want to.

After they got back to school, Charlie had practically run to Adam's room to see him. It was a little childish but, he didn't care. He had missed spending all his time with the other boy and was anxious to get back to that tradition. He had showed Charlie the photo, having brought it with him because he couldn't very well leave it at home where someone might find it. There had been an overwhelming sense of relief that Derek wasn't a product of his father's upbringing. Instead he had some how developed into a well adjusted, compassionate and understanding human being. At least that was the impression that Charlie had gotten from both meeting him and the letter he had left.

Mostly he was glad that Adam had someone that was on his side now. Between his mom who, he wasn't sure if she even _knew_ about what was happening and his father who actively used any possible means to convince him he was wrong…well it was getting harder to convince the blond that they weren't going to kill him.

Sometimes he doubted it him self.

Pulling out his History notebook he turned to a new page, scrawling the heading and the date at the top. It was the only class he really bothered to take consistent notes for, mostly because since he and Adam shared it the blond would want to study for their test together. It only took one semester for the reprimanding to get old, he would rather get though studying and on to better things.

That was another thing that confused the teen. Adam had a perfect GPA and attendance. He never caused problems and was a star athlete. Their team wouldn't function properly with out him as they had seen first hand when Orion moved him to varsity. Still, with all those things going for him, his parents managed to pick him apart and constantly harp on the one thing they didn't like, that one thing being well, Charlie.

When the blond had confessed that if he had never made a move he would have been happy being alone forever, the Captain had gotten a brief glimpse of just how resigned to the _perfect_ son persona he had been.

Glancing a few rows over at the blond who was carefully printing his notes, he couldn't help but smile, because the kid had _color coded_ history notes. Color coded.

His plastic frame glasses were perched on his nose where they kept sliding down. God he really was perfect.

That night he went back to his room, took a quick shower and changed before assembling his note books to take to Adam's room. Guy had come back at some point and was watching him from over the top of his book he had been reading.

"Where are _you_ heading?" In all honestly he didn't need to ask, they lived together but between their individual relationships neither of them spent much time in their room and even less of it at the same time.

"To study with Banksie."

"Right." Their eyes locked and Charlie tried to read him because, this couldn't get out right now. He had just promised Adam that he would keep his mouth shut until he was good with telling them. The pair would do it together.

"The hells that supposed to mean?" The red head just shrugged, finding it a great time to go back to reading,

"Do we have a problem?" Though the other boy was smaller than the Captain and shorter he just rolled his eyes, hardly giving him a second glance.

"Don't pull your tough guy act with me Conway, I know you too well for that. Why would we have a problem? We've been friends for ages. Which is part of why I'm not really sure why you think you're being covert with the whole 'we're studying' façade. I mean honestly, I have a girlfriend, I know what that really means." They just stared at each other for a moment.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder Charlie moved to the door, pausing before he left.

"So we're good?"

"Course." Relief swelled in his chest, not because he thought that Guy would have a problem with Adam and him but, people were full of surprises. Being his room mate as well as his team mate and friend, that last thing he wanted to do was start something with the other boy. One down.

When he got to Adam's room he barely got in the door before the other boy kissed him, grinning like the sun.

"Happy New Year." The little things that made his boyfriends day made it impossible to not smile back. Well that and the enthusiastic greeting.

"You're a little late Banksie." But it didn't stop him from kissing him back or grabbing his wrist to pull him back when he started toward the seemingly ever present pile of books on his desk.

"Well, I haven't been able to wish you happy New Year…properly yet. And it's our first since we're…you know together." He breathed the last part into existence at hardly a whisper. Blue eyes fluttering closed as Charlie bit at his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You're worth the wait." He hadn't meant the double meaning, in fact he didn't even catch it until Adam turned a dark shade of red. Charlie just grinned because, well that was what he did best in awkward situations.

"Well I mean, that too but I did just mean to be my first kiss of the year." The look the blond was giving him or well more like the floor since he completely embarrassed by the insinuation made the brunette want to change the subject, just to relieve some of the pressure.

"So, don't get upset."

"Wow, that's a great way to start something out." He shrugged, settling on the bed and beginning to dig through his notebooks for the right one.

"I'm about…ninety nine percent sure that Guy has figured out why I come up here. And I mean not the studying part of it…that's not why." The conversation that ignited was a lot of damage control, trying to explain it before the blond jumped to conclusions and got angry with him. In a panic he made him recite the whole conversation, asking multiple times if that was 'exactly how he said it'.

"And he said…it was fine?" Charlie nodded, assuring him that yes, Guy hadn't started throwing things and breathing fire.

"Banksie we've known these guys for years, do you really think they would get pissed off and stop talking to us?"

"That was in my 'good scenario' reaction pile…" He grumbled, trying to qualm the panic that was building. With a heavy sign the brunette pulled the book out of Adam's hands, rescuing it from nervous fingers that were folding over all the corners.

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to really listen." Carefully he placed a hand on each side of the blonds face, making him look at him.

"There is no one I would ever pick over you. Banksie the whole entire planet could decide that we shouldn't be together and I would still stay right here." Instead of taking him seriously like he wanted, the front line center just laughed a little, dropping his gaze to the comforter on his bed.

"Charlie, you would be perfectly fine with out me."

And there was really nothing that he could say because his mind stopped working. How could he even think that?

"You're wrong, there would be nothing _perfect_ about being with out you. I don't ever want to be with out you." He wanted the happiness of the teen that has kissed him at the door back.

"Every…single…thing…about you." He kissed the blond between each word, set on convincing him.

"I will move any mountain that I need to, to be with you." The sharp intake of breath made him smile and he gently whipped the tears off his face.

"I don't want it to have to be that hard" The blonds own hands were gripping Charlie's, grounding himself to the other boy.

"Just, everything is always…I just want one thing that I don't have to constantly defend from other people. It's exhausting." There were so many things he wanted to say to the other boy, a thousand things tumbled through his mind. But there wasn't anything that seemed like it could fix this because there wasn't really a fix.

It was just the way Adam was, he wasn't so much insecure as just constantly worrying about how other people perceived him. So much so that he tried to justify everything he did, caught up in the assumption that if people just understood where he was coming from it would all make sense to them too.

And the brunette knew it was something he would have to get use to but, instead all he wanted was to defend the blond. He would gladly be the buffer if he needed to be.

If it was anyone else he would have told them that they shouldn't care what other people thought. The Captain would probably give an exasperated sigh, push his sleeves up to his elbows and reiterate that they were their own person. Not to mention that people suck, who cares what they have to say?

But this was Adam.

Until recently he didn't understand the depth of the damage that his upbringing had caused. It was easy to lose all that in the nice cars, big house and brand name hockey equipment.

"Do you trust me?" The blond still hadn't let go of his hands,

" 'Course I do." There was a little part of him that preened under how quickly the response was spoken into existence.

"Okay, so will you trust me when I tell you that you _have_ to stop putting everyone else before yourself? Banksie, there's no way to make everyone happy and there's no use in trying if you're stressed out and miserable."

"I'm not miserable."

"Banksie-"

"Okay."

"Okay what?" The shift in his shoulders and demeanor made it clear he was listening.

"I understand. Okay, I'll…I'll try not to think about it so much." That was all the team Captain could ask of him so he just nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips before putting some distance between them.

"Good, I assume you want to move on to studying then?" The other teen pressed his lips together, adopting the stern look he got when he thought his boyfriend was being unreasonable.

"Charlie we have a test coming up, you know how much of our final grade that counts for." The brunette wasn't even listing, having already flipped open his notebook and sprawled out on the bed with his book in his lap.

"Sorry I asked."

_.:._

"You are _completely _insane!" The blond was blushing furiously but, wrapped his arms around his laughing boyfriend anyway. This could end so badly yet, here he was part of him refusing to maintain any distance from the brunette who had him pinned against the boards of the skate rink.

He could see their breath in the freezing air, thankfully the moon light from the windows was enough to be able to see. If they turned on the lights they were sure to get caught, if they got caught then the school would pass the information on to his parents. Not only where he was but who he was with and his father was smart enough to put two and two together.

"Come on don't tell me you've never wanted to break in here at night!" His hands were fisted in the Captains jacket, keeping him self up right.

"Charlie, we're here practically ever day, whey would I want to be here when I don't have to be?" The brunette just smiled at him, tugging at the zipper pull on his coat and refusing to look away.

"I guess because it's like being home, it's familiar. Plus, no ones here, which means you won't get pissed off at me for doing this…" Tugging Adam's coat free he let it fall onto the ice, punctuating the action with a kiss.

"Or this…" Cold fingers pressed up and under his sweater, into the heat of his skin. The quiet sounds that Adam made at each touch were becoming addictive, quiet hums of contentment that seemed to reassure Charlie that sometimes he could do things right. Sometimes relationships didn't fall apart and cause more harm than good.

He would take the sounds of his name breathed out quietly from his boyfriend's lips over anything. The always careful touches and nervous laughs, they all felt familiar now, like they were as much a part of him as they were Adam.

"Charlie it's _cold_ in here."

"Well, you know it is literally freezing. So you shouldn't really be surprised." Even though he saw it coming he couldn't duck out of the way of the slap upside the head he got. Moving away from the front line center was not on his list of acceptable actions.

"What I _mean_, is why exactly are we here? I have a single room that is heated and has blankets and movies-"

"And homework, studying, notes to be rewritten…" Charlie exaggerated his annoyance by rolling his eyes and gesturing widely with his hands.

"Okay, okay I get it. I get distracted easy."

"No, you find more important things that need to be done other than letting me-"

"OKAY!" He could sense more than see the red creeping across his features. Now that Adam was getting comfortable with the more physical side of their relationship, Charlie felt like it was alright to talk about it. It shouldn't be weird or startling to the other teen that he thought about him that way. Adam was all he thought about. Well that and Hockey. Yet, still every time he made a comment the blond turned a brilliant shade of red and freaked out.

"Sometimes I think you forget that I've seen you completely naked-"

"I thought this was supposed to be sweet and romantic?" The brunette didn't miss a beat just raised one eyebrow and nodded in a way that seemed to say 'well alright, if that's what you want'.

"You know our whole relationship can pretty much be contributed to this place." He had lost the other boy with that, so he just continued, explaining.

"Not this particular skating rink per say but, a million ones just likes it. The first time I met you, the first time we talked, the first time I thought I might like you more than I should." He lost himself for a moment studying the boy opposite him that had slowly replaced everything else in his world. He was so different from the nonchalant facade he wore when they met as children. They were almost the same height, his hair much longer, he suspected because he constantly commented that he like it that way. He was all lean muscle and deliberate movements. But it was the nonphysical things that were the most jarring. The overwhelmed, scared kid was gone and slowly being replaced with a confident and self aware teen.

"When was that?" The question pulled him from his thoughts abruptly, causing his mind to play catch up.

"When I first realized how much I liked you?" He paused to think, trying to pin point the moment the thought had flickered into existence.

"After Orion moved you to Varsity, it took me a while to figure out why it pissed me off so much. I didn't really take it seriously until you stayed after practice to talk to me." He could read in Adam's expression that he didn't remember what time he was talking about. So he elaborated.

"That day you stayed after practice just to ask me if I was alright."

"You mean the time you lied to me and told me you were just tired from double practices and classes?"

"Saw through that did you?" His smile didn't quite reach his eyes and he knew it. He wasn't sad because Adam had called his bluff, no he felt bad because he had made him worry."

"Course, I'm not blind."

"No, I know, you're probably the most perceptive person I've ever met." Like always Adam took the complement with out saying anything, it obviously making him uncomfortable.

"But yeah, I had been thinking about it a lot, how I felt. It was so frustrating because we had always acted the same way around each other. I couldn't figure out if I should read into the little things you always did or if I was just projecting my feelings onto your actions. I'd never like another boy before so that was, uh a little confusing. I wasn't sleeping much which didn't help matters."

"So it was true then, just it wasn't school and hockey. You were in a bad mood because, because of me."

"Because I was trying to figure us out, if I wanted there to be an 'us' and if there was any way that could ever even happen. I tried to avoid you because I didn't want to do anything stupid." The pair regarded each other for a moment, reevaluating the things they had assumed about the other.

"Even when you kissed me that day at my house, I couldn't figure out what you meant by it." Then catching the surprised look the other boy gave him he added.

"You've got to understand my family isn't like yours. We aren't really the hugging, affectionate kind. And your relationship with your mom…well it just looks so easy and you're physically close with everyone…" Charlie hadn't meant to make him feel like he needed to explain himself. He understood now, why although he had made every first move and waited for the blond to reciprocate he never had.

For once, Charlie didn't go back with Adam to his room, it was late and they both had class in the morning as well as that damn history test. So instead he kissed the blond in the stair well and they went their separate ways. It wouldn't be until the next afternoon that the regret set in.

History class came around but, Adam did not, his absence accompanied by uneasiness. It was an understatement to say that he did horribly on the test. Even knowing all the material, he was so distracted by his boyfriend's absence that there was no way to focus. At lunch he asked everyone he ran into if they had seen him and when they hadn't, he went to his room to see if he had over slept or was sick.

By the time he climbed the stairs of their dorm building he had convinced himself that he was over reacting. They had stayed out in the chill of the night air way longer than they should of. The blond probably caught a cold.

There was no answer when he knocked on the door. Confused he made his way back to the school, concern building in his chest which was quickly followed by the onset of panic. Where the hell would he be? It was like he had disappeared off the face of the planet. Ok that _might_ be exaggerating just a little but, what the hell? He had to walk practically right by Charlie and Guy's room to leave the building. If he was going somewhere and going to miss the test, which that in itself he had a hard time believing, he would have let them know.

It wasn't until he went to hockey practice, more in hopes that he would find Adam at the rink than anything else that he got his answer and it wasn't anything he could have expected.

Charlie read and then re read the scrawled note that Orion had given him, their coach watching him all the while. He didn't want to believe it, any of it. Things like this just didn't actually happen out side of television dramas.

Everything went kind of hazy and all he could do was look up at the faces of his team mates that were standing in a circle. They were all expecting him to explain to them what had happened but, his voice didn't want to work.

"Charlie what's going on man?" Portman was the first one to press, moving to take the paper from his grasp and read it for himself. With out really meaning to he jerked it back, crumpling it between his palm and his chest.

"Banksies' not coming back." In all honesty he was amazed he got out what he did before the prickling feeling behind his eyes prompted him to turn and walk away.

"Adam will be attending a different school for the rest of the year. He came with his father to empty out his locker about an hour-" Charlie didn't want to hear the words, even though he knew what had happened. The note explained it all in Adam's small cursive writing, legible despite the obvious haste with which he wrote it.

The top of the paper had a small header that belonged to Orion, Charlie had seen it printed at the top of every letter that he had ever sent home. The blond had apparently scribbled it in the office, away from prying eyes and on what ever paper he could find.

"Conway!" Orion caught him by the shoulder, having jogged to catch up with the obviously distraught boy. The situation didn't sit well with him either but, like everyone else that had been blindsided there wasn't anything he could do.

"I just can't right now, I'll make up the practice or whatever-"

"That's not what I want to talk to you about Charlie." His voice was gentler than he ever remembered hearing it, making it a little easier to make eye contact.

"Adam didn't want to go. It was very clear that leaving was not his decision. I tried to talk to his father but…" Charlie laughed bitterly at that.

"Yeah, bet that went well." The pair looked at each other for a moment in silent understanding.

"I know you've lost a lot these past few years, but believe me when I tell you, if you had been here, if you had seen it…Adam didn't want to leave you." The brunette swallowed hard, shuffling on his feet and feeling a little uncertain.

"He managed to scribble that note and shove it into my hand before they left. I told him I'd make sure you got it."

"You know…about Me and Banksie?" He wasn't sure he should have said anything, the words barely fighting their way to the surface but, he had to know and with the onslaught of emotions and confusion he couldn't come up with a way to be stealthy about it.

"I mean there's no way he would have given you this…if you didn't know, he didn't want anyone to know yet." The letter though scrawled in only a few seconds was to intimate to leave with just anyone. Then again, the blond hadn't had much of a choice in anything that had taken place.

"Yes, I talked with Adam before Winter break. He seemed to be having a hard time. I called him into my office after practice and with quite a bit of prodding managed to get the whole story." He smiled a little at the brunette who looked guilty, that was when they had been fighting, right before they made up.  
>"Of course that was only after I assured him what ever we discussed would stay in my office. He said when he got there he would write you a letter so you would have the address." The Captain wasn't sure what to say, the whole experience was bordering on surreal.<p>

"I'm not cancelling practice but, I don't expect you to be there. It will at least keep everyone else out of your hair for a few hours, unless you want the distraction in which case, by all means." He squeezed his shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile before turning and heading back to the locker room.

The initial thought was to go back to his room but, his feet decided that wasn't really where he needed to be. He wanted to be alone, really he wanted to be with Adam. The lurch in his stomach at that thought didn't subside when he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It only felt like it got worse. The reoccurring thought in his head was he should have known. Instead of accepting and understanding the uncertainty that Adam felt with their relationship being known to his family, he had brushed it aside. The Captain couldn't wrap his mind around the whole thing, couldn't see his mom reacting in such a way if the roles were reversed.

More than anything most of his concern was that he had no idea where the blond was. Would he ever get to see him again? Would he ever even get to talk to him? That thought brought on another wave of panic as thoughts of all the things he had held back and never said pulsed into existence. Too scared that it would frighten him and now, now he may never get the opportunity. He might have to live with that, with a lot of things that should be set right between them and all the things that were never spoken into being.

_.::._

Adam was far beyond being upset.

When his dad had showed up to his class and told him to get his things his first response was that something terrible had happened. In reality something terrible was about to happen. The walk back to his room didn't shed much light on what was going on as he didn't answer any of his questions, even as they became slightly hysterical.

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" He grabbed the bag that his dad was piling clothes into, yanking it away from the older man before his brain understood what he was doing.

"You're freaking me out, like…a lot." It must have been the look on his face because for once there were no repercussions for his out burst.

"You're leaving." The blond blinked at him, still confused for a moment before it all slowly fell into place. It was happening again, they knew and there wasn't anything he could do. Taking a step back he dropped what he had been holding, trying desperately to come up with coherent thoughts other than the no no no no mantra that was pulsing through his head.

"I'm not going." His father's face had already been pressed into a stern expression now pulled into one of obvious displeasure.

"You, will do as I say. Pack your bag." He swayed slightly where he stood, caught between his fist instinct to do as he was told and what he wanted. Maybe it would be more accurate to say what he didn't want.

"I don't want to leave. Dad I have friends here." That was apparently the wrong thing to say, if the ever darkening demeanor was anything to go by.

"Why are you making me do this?" The blond took a step back out of habit, just to put a little extra distance between them. He knew why, they both knew what the underlying problem was but, Adam wanted to hear him say it. If he was going to uproot his entire life, it was going to be spoken.

"Because I'm not going to watch you throw everything away because of some _boy_!" There were a thousand things he wanted to say but, they all got stuck in his throat. Mostly that Charlie was more than just some boy.

"So if it had been Carrie instead, you would have let me be happy?" It was hardly a whisper because, of course he knew the answer was undoubtedly, yes. Much to his surprise, instead of getting angry, his fathers tone quieted.

"You shouldn't put all your faith in one person making you happy." Now _that _was not what he was expecting and it must have showed on his face.

"You didn't answer my question." Everything was suddenly so quiet that he could hear it in his ears and feel it clawing at his insides like all the air had been sucked from the room. Sometimes it was the things that weren't said that hurt the most.

"Pack what you need, your mother and I will send the rest later." That was as close to an answer as he was going to get.

"Send it later? Wait, where are you sending me?" A sort of numbness was starting to spread with the panic that had returned full force.

"I'm not going."

"I don't recall giving you a choice." That seemed to signal the end of the rather one sided conversation. In his head he convinced himself he would not leave. There was nothing that could make him but, there was the little voice in the back of all that, reminding him that he was just lying to himself.

As he fallowed his father down the stairs toward the door he became aware of it, his hands staring to shake. He wanted to fight harder, to be strong and stubborn like Charlie but, his father had a way of crumpling all his strength into a little ball and setting it on fire, a way of leaving his self assurance completely incinerated.

"Can I at least say good bye?" That the words managed to squeeze themselves out was a miracle. The answer was no but, there was a small part of him that hoped since he was completely ruining his life he might relent at least a little.

"Dad?"

"Don't Adam." He was still gripping his wrist, dragging him along next to him as they exited the building. Even with his eyes down cast he could sense the curious gazes that followed them. He kept hoping they would accidently run into his boyfriend so he could at least see him one more time before being shipped of to god only knows were.

He was in complete shock as they walked to the ice skating rink to get his gear. It wasn't until they passed Charlie's locker where CONWAY was printed in big black marker on a piece of athletic tape that what was about to take place pushed into the forefront of his mind, slamming him into crisis mode. Everything was all so sudden and seemingly irreversible.

His dad didn't wait after knocking to go into Coach Orion's office. Feeling very small, Adam just stood behind him, refusing to look at either of the adults while they talked. That didn't keep him from being very aware that Orion kept looking at him. There was an itch in his fingers that wouldn't go away, that demanded he do something, anything. Most of the conversation didn't even reach his ears. Instead it was drown out by the yelling in his head asking why he couldn't seem to say anything.

"This isn't up for discussion." Orion was standing by his desk, hands out in front of him like he was approaching a wild animal.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about this, I wouldn't want any hasty decisions to-"

"This decision has nothing to do with him." The sharp tone that clipped each word short made Adam jump and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Adam, are you alright?" They locked eyes for a moment, when Orion leaned to look around his father to where he stood, rooted to the spot. What ever he saw there seemed to answer his question.

In hardly a second Orion was standing so close to his father that it seemed like he had materialized there, pressed into his space with a cold calm setting his features.

"You're right, this _decision_" He spat the words out like they were a foul taste in his mouth.

"Has every thing to do with _you_ when it _should_ have everything to do with him. Doing what's best for your son. That is what being a parent is about and as much as I hate thinking it, I'm afraid that whatever brought this on is more about you saving face, than anything else." Adam's mouth had gone dry and for one completely absurd moment he was sure his father was going to slap the other man.

Mr. Banks was seething, his posture so ridged Adam was certain if he touched him he might shatter into a million tiny pieces.

"Adam, get your things, now."

His heart was pounding in his ears as he opened his locker and began stuffing all his gear into his bag. They were still fighting but, he couldn't make much of the conversation out.

There were a few photos, taped to the inside of his locker. Looking at them even now he couldn't keep from smiling. The top one was of the whole team from back in peewee's. Bombay had taken them for burgers and shakes at the end of the season. Charlie was sitting next to him, his arm around his shoulders, grinning. He didn't dare look at the others, instead shoving them into his bag, hoping his dad wouldn't see them.

"Adam, come with me for a moment please." Orion was standing just outside his office, a stern yet sympathetic expression on his face. His hand fell on his shoulder as he ushered him into his office.

"You wait out here." Adam wasn't sure what surprised him more, the anger so clearly evident in his voice or that his father actually listened to him.

"I want you to answer me honestly." Adam nodded even though he knew he was about to lie.

"Are you okay?" For a second his resolve faltered. There was nothing more or less than concern in his Coaches voice. How he felt about something couldn't change it. All of Adam's life was proof of this so he swallowed down the admission and just nodded.

"Yes." Even to his own ears his voice sounded miserable. Neither of them believed it.

"Can I maybe leave a note with you?" He wanted to turn around and see what his father was doing, if he was watching. The door was shut so if they spoke quietly he couldn't hear.

"For Charlie, I haven't gotten to see him…" He swallowed hard, the reality of the situation bringing with it emotions that he couldn't deal with right now. "I just want to tell him good bye. To explain…I don't know when I'll get to-" The sob that clawed its way out of his throat came on too suddenly to prevent.

With out any more prompting Orion slid a paper across his desk, trying to make it look casual, not that he would have let Mr. Banks take it away even if he had demanded it.

"I'll make sure he gets it." Adam pressed his palms to into his eyes, taking a deep breath and smashing everything back down until a more appropriate time. Having a melt down wasn't going to help anyone right now.

He didn't think, he just wrote, scribbling quickly to try and get everything out he hadn't said that was important. He told him that he had no idea where he was going to be, but promised he would write him as soon as he could. If he was being honest, he made too many promises that he wasn't sure he could keep. At the end he signed it only after making sure to finally tell Charlie that he loved him.

He wasn't surprised or unsure any more, seeing the words written in sloppy script on the white page some how made him more confident. He didn't even bother to fold it since that would look a little suspicious, just slid the confession across the desk and stood up.

"Thanks you for everything."

By the time they reached the car Adam didn't really care if is father saw him cry anymore. He sunk into the back seat with a bag on either side of him feeling hopeless. Every fiber of his being told him he should argue but, experience reassured him that doing so would be a colossal waste of time.

"This isn't going to change anything, just like last time it didn't." He wasn't sure what exactly brought on the words, maybe it was watching all the places he had made his life with Charlie slipping past out the window or maybe he was just sick of being told he was wrong.

"You'll come to your senses. You just need a little space."

"I don't want space, I want to stay with my friends." He hated himself for the quiver in his voice and the hot tears that he wiped at frantically with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything _wrong!"_ All of his composure was slowly slipping away, leaving nothing but the hysterics that he had been fighting to keep down since this whole thing started.

"I've done everything you've ever asked me to. Why can't you let me just have this one thing? I just want to be with Charlie!"

"Quiet, Adam you're being ridiculous-"

"I love him!"

"I don't want to hear that. Keep your mouth shut."

And something finally gave way under the constant pressure. With out so much as a second thought he shoved open the car door, ignoring the sting of curses that he father shouted as he slammed on the breaks, clearly startled.

"Don't you _dare _get out of this car."

He did it any way. It hardly lasted a minute.

Thrusting the shifter into park his father rounded the vehicle to the passenger's side. Grabbing his arm and jerking him back so their faces were only inches apart.

"You will get back into this car and I do not want to hear another word about any of this or so help me I will make sure you regret it." A chill worked its way down Adam's spine. Every memory that began with that tone of voice giving a similar threat rocketed to the forefront of his mind. God he was never going to get away from this.

His father didn't wait for a response, he didn't have to. By the time he had getting back into the drivers seat, Adam was buckling his seatbelt.

More than anything, Adam despised himself for listening.

When he walked into the house he didn't stop to talk to his mother who came out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Adam I didn't know you were coming home…what's going on?' Her surprise turned to confusion upon noting the bags he was toting and no doubt the look on his face. He had never been on bad terms with his mother. He would have had to actually spend time with her for that. The knowledge that she didn't appear to have had a hand in his exile from Eden Hall was a relief.

When he didn't respond she turned her question to his father, Adam was more than happy to let him flounder around and try to explain what was happening. Unlike when he was young, as their voices got louder he didn't care at all. They could fight all night.

"Jack, we should have talked about this before-"

"It's done. The decision had to be made and I for one am not about to let that boy destroy our sons future!" He dumped his things on the floor and crawled into his bed completely exhausted. Maybe he could just slip out the window and never come back. At this point, it sounded like the best option he had available. There wasn't much he would miss really, nothing that tied him to this place.

Blue eyes scanned the space that had felt familiar and personal, it all felt fake now. Like a cardboard cut out or a display model that you would find in a store. He could picture a sales associate assuring the prospective buyers that this was your typical, All American, boy next door model.

That wasn't him. It never had been, for a long time he had just let himself believe it because he needed to.

Holding out his hand he studied the silver band on his splayed fingers. When he had first put it on it had been a quiet recognition and acceptance of who he was. With out really thinking he pulled it off, turning it in his fingers to study it. The engraving tugged at his heart, something to remember him by. There was no way his boyfriend could have know how much he was going to need this, how much more it meant to him.

He pushed it onto his left ring finger, surprised when it fit. Just looking at it there made his heart hurt and his stomach flutter.

It was some time before there was a gentle knock on his door, followed by his mother stepping inside. He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say or do but, the little smile that she wore looked sad which surprised him.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Instead of pointing out that she already had, Adam just nodded.

Her blond hair was pulled back, hair that if it hadn't been dyed brighter would look like his.

"Your father and I have been talking. I don't want you to be alone right now but, he has already decided you have to switch schools." There must have been something in his reaction that caught her attention.

"I managed to convince him to talk to Derek and see if you can stay with him for a little while. Until this…whole thing has settled." She said it like she was doing him a favor which just pissed him off even more.

"I don't want to go." At first he couldn't tell if her surprise was because she hadn't expected him to say anything, to just listen and accept what ever punishment was handed down or because of the obvious anger that burned underneath the statment. The truth was he was being sent away from everything, from everyone. That included not only his father who he was more than happy to leave behind but his mother as well.

"I don't know what to tell you Adam, you should have thought about that before letting it get this far." He forced himself to breathe in slowly thought his nose to keep from screaming.

"You make it sound like I'm doing this to spite you. I'm not, incase you were wondering." She carefully folded her skirt under her and sat next to him on his bed. Up close he could make out some of the woman that had cared for him as a child. Under the make up, pearl earrings, and expensive perfume was the same person that raised him.

She was the same person who had kissed his bumps and bruises, made him macaroni and cheese because it was his favorite and read him bed time stories. He just wished he could find that version of her again and appeal to it.

"Adam we just want what's best for you." God, he wanted desperately to believe her and maybe in a messed up way that was what she thought she was doing.

"He told you why right?" She wasn't listening he realized, her eyes had caught on something.

"Where'd you get this?" Reaching out she took his hand, bringing the ring close enough to get a good look at it. She seemed nervous which made him want to laugh.

"It was a present."

"God, Adam." They just looked at each other for a moment before she stood. Apparently realizing she wasn't going to be able to talk any sense into him tonight. She was closing the door behind her when he suddenly felt the need to say it, to make sure she understood this wasn't some fleeting thing. He owed it to Charlie. He owed it to himself after all the sleepless nights and lies he had lived out for the past few years.

"Mom, I love him. I need you to understand that but, I don't want you to hate m-" He tried to push back the overwhelming sense of sorrow at the thought that she may actually hate him for what he had said, for who he wanted to be with.

"Hate me, please…I…"

In a gesture that shocked him more than anything else had in the past few months she crossed the room in quick strides and pulled him into her arms.

"I could never hate you, Adam nothing you do changes how much I love you." It was something he didn't think he was ever going to get to hear and actually hearing it made him cry even harder.

His mother smoothed his hair out of his face, murmuring that she was sorry. It wasn't enough, at least it shouldn't have been. With his life literally falling apart at every turn something so simple and trivial shouldn't have mattered as much as it did.

_.:._

The idea of facing Derek so soon again was daunting to say the least. He hadn't even gathered up the courage to call his brother, how was he supposed to be ready to see him face to face again? When he presented his uncertainties to Charlie the other boy had informed him that he was over reacting and he should be glad that there was at least one person in his family that had his back, something that had been lacking, at least up until the whole Christmas debacle.

The day of, Adam lay in bed, listening to everyone else beginning the day and wondering if there was any possibility he could just run away.

Still, he was showered and dressed when Derek pulled into the driveway, expected this time. From the window in his room he watched as they talked outside, everyone seemed tense. At this point though he didn't really care how other people felt. He was too worn out to take much of anything into consideration.

The soft knock on his door was followed with it being pushed open before he said anything. Derek smiled, moving just inside the room.

"Hey."

"Hi." He took a hesitant step forward then seemed to decide it was fine because he crossed the room with easy strides to sit on the edge of the bed. Apparently that was the signal for a serious conversation these days.

"Are you doing okay with all of this?" He nodded.

"Not very chatty are you?" Adam shifted so he was sitting cross legged on the bed and just shrugged.

"I'm not really sure what to say." Even with the noises filtering up from down stairs it seemed unusually quiet which set him on edge.

There had never been a time when they talked. Not about important things. When Derek was actually around Adam was too young to have much to talk about. Now that there were things happening in his life, things he would have liked to have another opinion on they were strangers.

He supposed that was what Hans had been for Charlie, a person that could see his life from the outside. Someone that could evaluate each situation with out being directly effected by the out come. Deep down if he was honest, even with their past or lack there of, he still was holding out for Derek to be that person. If his boyfriend was there he would tell him that if that was what he wanted then he had to take the first step to make it happen.

So he sighed. Pausing to gather his thoughts and tried to be a normal adult for once.

"Your note…kind of freaked me out. And then all of…this." Identical blue eyes met, Adam silently begging for this to not go horribly wrong.

"I meant every word of it." There was an honestly in his tone, a finality that made it a little less terrifying.

"Before I wrote it, I talked to Lauren to see what she thought. I mean if I was just imagining it or if…you know it was true. I didn't want to make you angry if I was way off." The younger boy found the creases in his comforter extremely interesting, keeping his eyes on the wrinkled fabric instead of chancing another look at his brother.

Adam snorted, finding it funny with everything that was going on now to be worried about such a trivial thing like the note Derek had left him.

"Well guess you didn't have to really worry about that huh?"

"Guess not." They pair just sat there for a moment, Derek taking in the suit cases that were stacked next to the door that brought a scowl to his face.

"We have a bit of a drive and to be honest I'd really like to get out of here." Adam nodded, standing with out any hesitation. The previous night had been spent tangling his sheets with no sleep, trying to figure out how to feel. Now there was just an empty space inside him that was filled with a sort of dull ach. They didn't say anything else as they packed the car but, when they were done his mother came out to kiss him good bye, eyes red. She hugged them both twice and made him promise to call when they got there before retreating into the house. Adam wasn't sure when the last time was he had seen her so upset. It startled him even more how little he seemed to be able to bring himself to care. It was like there was a separation between what he knew he should be feeling and what he actually was.

His father just stood on the front steps while they said their good byes before stepping forward to give Derek some gas money for the drive and finally turning to his youngest son.

"Don't cause any trouble. This is the last chance I'm going to give you." Adam was too afraid to ask what would happen if he did and just managed a yes sir, even though it was a lie.

He was expecting Derek to head straight for the high way, instead he turned to go through town. Adam hardly noticed because he started in with the inquisition.

"I'd like to talk about it, if that's alright?" He got the whole 'trying not to scare you off' vibe. Mostly from the careful way he left everything open ended. Always presenting options, it made him feel like he was being negotiated with.

"Okay." Freaking out was a gross understatement. To keep his hands from shaking he had clasped them in front of him and then shoved them under his thighs because he couldn't seem to keep still.

"It is Charlie right?" The slightly hysterical laugh that he thought he would be able to hold back broke through then. God this was really happening.

As much as he wasn't ready to be having this conversation with someone who could easily take it back to his father, it was more alluring to finally be rid of the secret for good.

"Yes." His brother nodded the serious expression still prevalent in his features.

"How long have you two been…you know…together?" For a brief moment he wondered if this was what he sounded like when he was trying to pry something out of his boyfriend.

"A couple months or so." Derek regarded him carefully, like he was a puzzle that needed assembling.

"So this is all a new thing then." Adam scowled, them being official was kind of new but, he didn't think that was exactly what his brother meant.

"No." The response was louder than he had intended it to be but, he was going to clear this up.

"You know that isn't true, growing up you remember getting moved to a new school. You know why! How can you say this, this is _new_?" When the older boy didn't move to deny it he knew that he had guessed right. Letting out a shaky breath he bit his lip, trying to keep it together.

"If that's how you see me then I don't want anything to do with you, I'm not some broken thing that needs to be rescued." Derek visibly balked at the accusation.

"If that's true then tell me he never hit you." It was quiet, he hadn't wanted to say it, to bring up that part of their life but, it was the one thing they shared. As different as they were, in every way, it was part of what strung them together.

Having dealt with his father's out bursts of anger himself he expected Adam to be just as emotionally disconnected as he had been. Though he had never admitted it to anyone, when he left it was because he had to. If he didn't he would have suffocated.

The subject change took Adam a moment to comprehend and piece together. This was about more than he thought originally. Derek wasn't just concerned because he liked boys. No, he was concerned about his over all state of being.

"Sure he did. He does." The openness in his response was obviously not anticipated, if the complete shock that washed over Derek's face was anything to go by.

"I still have a handful of bruises" he just shrugged. It was odd to realize that something he felt like had defined him for so long didn't really matter any more.

"I know I'm a better person than him and that's because of Charlie."

"How long have you known?" There was gentleness in the question that caught his attention.

"Known what?"

"That you loved him." The heat crept up his neck, turning his ears red and making Derek grin yet, he still found the courage to answered truthfully.

"I've known since we were kids. I just never really understood what it was and once I figured it out, I was certain he would never fell the same way. I was too scared of dad to do anything about it."

He had to hand it to his brother because he was very observant. Accepting what was presented and moving on seemed to be a gift they both shared.

"That's kind of why I stayed away so long. Once I left I became this…this other person. I figured out a lot about myself and wasn't sure what would happen if I came back. Then I realized that part of me will always care what he thinks even though he's completely mental." Adam couldn't hold in the laugh, even though it was a pretty serious conversation.

"I was happy and I didn't want to put her thought all of our family problems. I talked with mom and dad at Christmas and they both seem alright with my decisions. That was hard enough I can't even imagine…"

What it was like for him, that was what he was going to say and Adam didn't have a hard time filling in the blanks.

"There've been so many times I just wanted to tell him. Everyone just pretended it isn't a thing. Believe me there were times I wish I was normal-"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with you Adam, don't let them make you think there is." The prickling feeling behind his eyes wasn't expected nor was the wave of emotions that statement brought on. Charlie had told him similar things time and time again but, some how this felt like it counted for more. Hearing it from Derek made the nights spent questioning everything seem to fade around the edges.

"You've found someone that accepts you just the way you are, that shares a huge part of your life with you. Don't let anyone make you feel like you need to apologize for that. God knows you deserve it." There were a lot of things that Adam wanted to say but, he couldn't work out how to express any of it. He couldn't even find where he wanted to start.

"You know, I remember when you first started playing for District 5 and dad was so pissed off. After the first practice you came home and told me you hated it and they all hated you. And I told you-"

"You're the only person that needs to like you." Adam repeated the small fragment of wisdom like he had just heard it yesterday.

Derek nodded, smiling.

"That's right. Then a month later every time I saw you, the pair of you were together." He shook his head, grinning.

"Guess I should have known then."

"I thought he was just being nice to me because no one else was. That's one of the things I've had to get use to."

"What's that?"

"That he does and says what ever he wants, even if it isn't what everyone else thinks he should." His fingers fiddled with the ring on his hand almost out at habit. He wanted to say that he was reckless and stubborn but the words didn't come.

"He seems like a good kid. Just, I hope you're being careful." Adam blinked, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

"We really don't have to go there." His pulse quickened, he defiantly was _not_ comfortable talking about the physical part of their relationship with Derek, with anyone really. His older brother just raised his hands in surrender.

"I wasn't planning on it, I just meant, you know…in general. Relationships are hard." He laughed at how red the younger boy was.

"But since _you_ brought it up, you know what they say, if you're uncomfortable talking about sex you shouldn't be having it."

"That's not even a thing." There was no hiding how embarrassed he was now, even as Derek laughed, not uncomfortable in the least if he went by appearances.

"Adam, I'm not saying that you should or shouldn't be I just-"

"We have _not_ had sex. There, can we just like…skip to the next less horrifying topic now or something? God…"

His brother studied him quietly for a moment and Adam couldn't tell if he was trying to decide if he believed him or was just filing away all the new information.

"I'm just glad you're alright. There were times while I was away that I thought about you, you know leaving you there." Adam shrugged, tugging at the sleeves of his shirt and trying not to appear as uncomfortable as he felt.

"If I'm being honest I was really pissed off at you for a while. I understand though. And now" He felt like he needed to thank Derek, he didn't have to agree to let him live with him. In a way it made up for leaving in the first place, like he had come back for him. He was finally leaving that house and all the things that had happened there behind. Of course that included the stolen time with Charlie.

"Now I guess I owe you one."

"I'm not quite done making it up to you." Before Adam could ask he recognized where they were, it was only a few more block to Charlie's. Snapping is attention back to his brother who was smiling at him.

"Are you serious?" It was a stupid question, there wasn't anywhere else he could be heading really, it was completely the opposite direction from where they were supposed to be headed.

"After Dad called last night and told me, you know, what happened I made a phone call of my own. He doesn't know you're coming but, I talked to Casey and she promised to make sure he was home." This could be the last thing Derek ever did for him, for the rest of his life and he wouldn't complain.

"We can't stay long, dad is expecting a call when we get back to my place but, it didn't feel right not at least letting you say good bye. It's the least I can do after everything."

Derek insisted on knocking which felt absurd to Adam, he couldn't remember the last time he had actually knocked on the Conway's door. Then again, he was usually there with Charlie. He heard Casey shout for Charlie to get the door and the older boy respond. Even after such a short time the familiar sound made his heart stutter. After spending all night wrapping his head around the idea the sudden separation it felt more like a dream then reality. It hadn't even been twenty four hours, keep it together.

He was already shaking by the time the door opened and Charlie was standing there in sweat pants and a T-shirt, looking like he hadn't slept. He looked about how Adam felt. The Captain didn't say anything at first, just grabbed Adam and pulled him into a hug.

"God I thought I'd lost you." Adam had been hiding from that thought since this started but, hearing them from Charlie in that heart broken voice made it impossible to not cry.

"Banksie, what's going on?" He tugged Adam into the house and Derek followed them in, closing the door behind them.

"I'm staying with Derek for a while, did Orion give you my n-" For someone who had just asked a question he certainly didn't seem interested in the answer. Then again, it brought on nothing more than relief and a strange sense of calm when Charlie caught his chin and kissed him.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I didn't tell you every day we were together." What are you supposed to say when someone says something like that to you? Sure some people might be used to hearing it but, for Adam it was few and far between.

He laughed, felling like an idiot since he still had tears running down his face. It must not have been the worst response imaginable because Charlie chuckled softly, kissing him again and wrapping long fingers around the back of his neck.

"I love you, I love you."

"Okay, I heard you!"

"Say it back." He wasn't prepared for the slightly pleading note that carried over in his voice. Adam had to close his eyes before he could do it, even now with everything that had happened. It was one thing to admit it on paper but…

"I love you too."

"Good."

Derek cleared his throat, making Adam jump.

Right, not a lot of time. God but now it all felt like there was so much to say. All of it seemed so important.

"I don't know…where he was planning on sending me but, Derek talked him into letting me stay with him instead. It's, I know it's kind of far but, I still want to do this. I still…want you. And I know that it's a lot to ask the whole, long distance-"

"God Banksie, you really think after all this I would ever just let you go?"

"All I know is that nothing ever works the way I want it to." He didn't mean to sound as pessimistic but, it seemed like every time they managed a step forward they got shoved back three.

"Yeah but, we're still together, despite the odds right?"

Casey came in from the kitchen, smiling at the pair and pulling Adam away for a hug. The conversation turned to her assuring him that everything was going to work out and how sorry she was that this was happening now.

"You know, something might seem like the worst possible out come but, just give it some time and see what it grows into. You never know what's just around the corner." The sentiment was supposed to be reassuring and for that he was appreciative but, not knowing was part of what made him so apprehensive.

She kissed him on the forehead when they said their good byes before going back into the house. Derek said he would meet him at the car, graciously giving them a few moments of privacy, so share quietly spoken words just between the two of them.

"You are going to be okay." Adam nodded, Charlie had apparently caught on to his affinity for the word. Not great or happy just, okay. When the other boy said it though, somehow he made it sound much more hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so." At least this time there would be a good bye to quell the lost feeling that he knew was going to accompany Derek and his departure. For a minute they just stared at each other, Adam trying to memorize all the little things about Charlie that had made him so ready to give up everything that at one point he thought made up who he was.

"Well I guess this is g-" Charlie pressed his fingertips to his lips, silencing him mid sentence.

"Don't say that." If there was one thing he had, had enough of it was good byes from people he cared about. While he wasn't superstitious, there was no point in speaking it into existence.

"What do you want to say then?" After some thought he smiled, a real smile that crinkled the edges of his eyes and Adam was sure had attributed to the his fondness of the other boy.

"I'll see you when you get out of the penalty box." Adam groaned at the analogy and Charlie laughed.

"That was awful." The Captain bit his lip to keep from laughing. The look on his face must really be something.

"It really was wasn't it?" Tipping his head up slightly he kissed the older boy gently, he had never been very good at the whole interaction thing. Saying goodbye to someone who had become everything was hard to do, especially when he didn't want to be apart.

"That's alright, it fits us. Love you." He couldn't resist saying it one more time. Now that he had once, it came out with a lot less internal monolog preceding it.

"Have a safe trip, I'll see you." Adam had already taken a few steps backwards, knowing if he didn't then they would just stand on the steps of Charlie's house all day.

He flushed when he made it to the car, realizing that Derek had been watching the whole exchange. That was going to take some getting use to. Just as he was about to close the door Charlie yelled from where he stood, watching them go.

"I love you Adam Banks!" Derek laughed at how red he was but, Adam couldn't really bring himself to be flustered.

A week ago he would have never thought he would kiss his boyfriend in front of his brother, or admit to his mom that he was in love with his team mate. Up until a few moments ago, he had never expected to like being called by his first name. Somehow it was completely different when Charlie said it. And right now, even though the distance between them was growing he let himself believe that it was all going to be…okay.

**This marks the first chapter in this installment, in trying to address some of the lack of time line issue that I have with previous parts of this story it felt like a good place to stop. That being said, I hope the couple flip flops in POV weren't too confusing. I felt it was important for certain aspects to be approached from both of them.**

**I do not have set amount of chapters for this one but, it will be the last that I write for this series. Thank you guys for sticking with me and being involved with my writing process! **

**I would also like to say that until I started writing Endurance, it didn't cross my mind to check previous stories for reviews. Now I have read them all! So thank you for the time you took to correspond with me!**

**Much love to you all**

** [N]**


End file.
